Take My Hand
by Blackened Cure
Summary: Don’t be afraid; take my hand, I will always understand. Warning: Sasori is a mortal girl in this piece.


_Take My Hand_

_I won't take your hand,_

_I will stay here,_

_Don't look back,_

_There is only fear,_

_We are running from the disaster,_

_All of which I have caused,_

_So try to take my life from me,_

_Before I become under your instruction,_

_For a wealth of mass destruction._

_I see you shudder with odd fascination,_

_For you have what I gave up last,_

_A life that I left fast,_

_All in regards to my past,_

_But you can still breathe,_

_Flesh and blood,_

_Taste and touch,_

_Hate and lust._

_Tear me apart limb from limb,_

_Make me bleed,_

_Ripping down my back with bloody hands ,_

_Throwing daggers through your eyes, _

_Never missing me by too far,_

_Yet I still asked for your hand,_

_But I am tortured and hated by you,_

_Though through it all,_

_I don't give a damn,_

_You are all I need,_

_In the end,_

_I will bring you back to me._

_I run like I am the will of the winds,_

_I am gone faster than lighting can breathe,_

_Swift like the petals of the flower leaving,_

_Floating yet fast fleeting,_

_Though I may love you,_

_Your strings will never keep me,_

_For I will fly till I drop dead,_

_But it will never be me that you wed._

_Please take my hand,_

_I am still here,_

_I've just thrown away everything I hold dear,_

_Just to stand here,_

_In my own flesh and blood,_

_To make it all clear,_

_For I am here,_

_To save you from myself._

_O-o_

"I had no _idea_ that your.. you were... are... a _girl!" _The blue-eyed man exclaimed, stuttering.

"Just _shut up_ and let's get you _out of here!"_ The red-head spat.

"Oh boy, mood swings!" Deidara giggled.

"The city is _collapsing, _no thanks to you, you j_ackass!" _Sasoriclipped.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you to get too _hormonal _on me, yeah" The blond chuckled.

Sasori just let out a frustrated groan. Deidara just smiled. The world is falling apart around their ears; can't they have the "premarital spat" when they get out of the burning city?

"We could have done without you blowing the place to bits" sighed the red -haired woman.

_BOOM!_

_Clatter, crinkle, clatter, crash, BOOM!_

Sasori straightened herself on her perch above Deidara, which was an old Iwakagure statue of the Thunder God.

Which was just crashed into by a burning tower.

Well, _that_ was a very good reminder that they needed to get out of the city_._

"Please, take my hand so I can get you out of there" Sasori said firmly.

"Nah, I'm stuck and I don't got no clay" he grimaced " I know I said and did some awful things to you and all, yeah, but you always covered my back"

"Don't talk like that, I am NOT leaving without you!" Sasori shouted.

"See here, yeah", he continued wryly,"I'm stuck here under this _very_ heavy boulder because I blew the place to hell; so you tell me how am I suppose to get out, _hmm_?"

The woman's face twisted into an unreadable emotion; he suspected her plan involved lots of self-concocted numbing medicine and a very sharp blade, none of which he liked.

Deidara would rather keep his manly bits, thank you.

"I have an idea" she stated, whipping out a senbon needle from the pouch on her leg.

"Oh hell no! Get that thing away from me! Get off!" Deidara shouted frantically, wiggling in his spot under the rock.

"No! I said NO! N-ah-ha aw..." She had already stuck the needle in his neck and he began to fade quickly; he wasn't fond of her puppets, her needles or her poisons.

_I am sorry for using something you fear, _Sasori thought, her expression befalling regret.

She jumped down, the closer the better for the jutsu.

She was about to perform her jutsu when she sensed the presence of two others behind her, making her snap to attention.

"You two, what are you doing here?" she asked, lacing every word with caution.

The two newcomers came striding forward through the ashes and the cinders of a once-great city falling to it's knees.

"To set free all who I have bound; there is nothing to be bound to anymore" said an odd black-haired man as he stepped over a rock, the brown clothes that he wore was the simplest of fashion, and his eyes being ringed twice over.

Sasori looked between the two, eying them in great suspicion.

"We are here to help" explained the woman beside him, dressed in white, her paper flower set high in her messy bundle of blue tresses.

Sasori stared for a few minutes at Nagato and Konan, dressed in commoners clothes without the cloak of red clouds or their respective rings anywhere in sight, as they began to haul the stone fragment off of Deidara without further comments from either side.

She too, began to help, reveling in the old feeling of sweat and strain that coursed her now-human body.

They all had left the city swiftly, with Nagato carefully hefting Deidara on his back, the city burning and crashing down below to the earth as ashes soon after.

They had left as soon as they came; taking the rings away with them that tied Deidara and Sasori to the Akatsuki, leaving an exhausted former puppet-person and a limp but still breathing demolitions expert to fend in the wilderness.

But then, why had they come at all?

Why did they not wear the cloak or the ring?

Why has Pein reverted to Nagato, his original self, once more?

So many questions needed answers, none could have been retrieved even if she had asked. She thanked them and whatever gods that sent them for getting him free, and them out of their former burial plots.

All that mattered now was that her and the man beside her is alive.

She had sat up from her place on the ground; staring at Deidara with absent-mindedness.

His eyes flickered open slightly as she finally removed the senbon needle, groaning and mumbling, turning and fussing in the grass, opening his eyelids to find an overjoyed woman staring straight into him.

He was a little more then disturbed to find that she was a few millimeters short from touching his face.

"Where...?" he began.

"Shh" she hushed. " We are safe"

"Who?" he asked.

"Passing strangers with good hearts" she replied.

"Hmm" he hummed.

"So..." he began again, " When is the honeymoon?"

"As soon as you get off your bum" she replied teasingly.

"Ah" he winced slightly. "Can you lend me a hand?"

Her smile broadened. She loved this emotion that made her act like this.

"Sure, always".

The grip of trust begins with the strangest of things, and when you find someone that holds your own firmly, you best make sure you never let go. But when life takes a down-turn, never be afraid to take the hand of someone that cares for you, even if you don't know them.

_(Dedicated to Willow Mae, beloved great grandmother and neighborhood caregiver)_

_A/N: RAA here! Thank you for reading! For the references about Pein (or Nagato) and Konan, see poetry located in my profile called "To Hold". Chow!_


End file.
